


Number 9

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Heather sits on the end of her bed as she has her chin in her hands. She's waiting for Natalie to come into the room in Brasilia so they can talk. The conversation that will happen won't be easy for both of them, but it has to be done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot on how the jersey number came down between two really close friends.

Heather sits on the end of her bed as she has her chin in her hands. She's waiting for Natalie to come into the room in Brasilia so they can talk. The conversation that will happen won't be easy for both of them, but it has to be done.

"Hey. You wanted to see me?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah." Natalie leans against the bureau and looks at her friend.

"I want you to wear number 9 on a permanent basis." HAO said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because I know that you can continue the legacy of myself and Mia. I talked to Mia and she agreed with me. You have seen the growth of this team from when Julie was on the team and there's no one better than you to wear this iconic number."

"HAO, someone is going to be wearing number 9 for a while." Natalie said.

"Why?"

"Because this morning, I found out that I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Natalie nods.

"And Ashlyn knows. Heather? Are you retiring?" HAO nods and Natalie feels the tears in her eyes.

"Only from international play. I wanted to tell you first because I've known you the longest."

"I'll let you tell Ash." Natalie softly said.

"Oh man. That's going to be rough."

"That's why I saved it for you." The two of them tightly hug.

"It would be an honor to take over number 9." Natalie said.

"Thanks. I guess I should tell Ash." The forward nods. She walks out into the hall, leans against the wall and slides down to a squat as she silently cries. She knows that it's not going to be the same without HAO.

"Hey, hey, hey. Babe, what's the matter?" Ashlyn asked as she squats in front of her. She reaches behind her wife's head and scratches the back of her head to comfort her.

"Everything changes after this tournament." Natalie said as she wipes away her tears.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked, confused about the statement and not the hormonal change since she knew that was going to happen.

"HAO wants to talk to you." Ashlyn gets up and walks into the room while Natalie walks to her room. An hour later, Natalie feels Ashlyn's tears on her neck. The forward turns around and places her forehead against her wife's while Ashlyn has her hand on her wife's baby bump.

Natalie gave birth to Adam James and Nicole Chelsea in March of 2017, and when she returned to the national team after their births, she puts on the number 9 jersey for the first time since the Rio Olympics. The team made sure (AKA Carli, Becky, Alex and Ashlyn) made sure that no one would wear 9 until Natalie came back.


End file.
